Restraining Order
by BrokePerception
Summary: MARVEYFICCHALLENGES #69 Mike feels that it is high time that Harvey gets to slow down, if only for one morning before work.


**"Restraining Order"** ── for the MARVEY FIC CHALLENGE #69

* * *

 **Author's Note : I know I am usually a lot pickier with my words. I rewrite and edit, pick at my stories with a fine-toothed comb to reassure my OCD that I did all I could to create a great piece. This time, I didn't. I will rewrite it, one day, will sift through my words and let OCD take control. Right now, though, I feel the need to put this up as it is. I feel like those feelings I tried to include in this will come across only better if I post it in its very first, straight-from-the-flow-of-my-eager-fingers version.**

* * *

Sitting at the edge of the big futon, Mike Ross' baby blue eyes travelled over the sleeping form of the man he had been living with for the past two months now. Those past two months had been confusing and exhilarating, and his entire life felt like it had been thrown upside down. He wasn't sure how he had felt at first when it had been happening, but now that things had finally settled, sort of, he thought it had been for the better. He had been a fraud, fresh from jail and working at a legal clinic, had been Rachel Zane's fiancé and had been a breath away from becoming her husband.

Then he had gotten into the Bar, and that had set things off very quickly, spiraling into the life he lead now. Before he knew it, he had left behind his job at the legal clinic to go back to working for Harvey and his company, albeit with different cases than he would have been allowed before and a far higher salary. Rachel hadn't been able to accept that she had had to work her ass off to get the degree and he had been able to get into the job he wanted twice without, once illegally, once not. She had hidden it very well but hadn't been able to suck it up endlessly.

He had been fiancé-off when she told him that she didn't think she could be with him anyway, and he had been reduced to the nice guy who had let her keep the apartment until she had found something else while he slept on Harvey's couch, and later, Harvey's bed. It had been a Thursday night and Harvey had offered him enough Scotch to render a Scot upside down to help him through his self-pity. They'd both found themselves half-undressed on top of the sheets in Harvey's bed the morning after with no recollection of what had happened. Nothing had, but from there on, the ball had started rolling and small, at first uncomfortable but later mark-hitting, comments had been made that had eventually pushed both of them to go for what hadn't happened several days later. Again, a lot of scotch had been involved. It had been necessary to get the edge off then, but it hadn't been since, although they had had quite a few intoxicated fucks.

Rachel had moved back into her old apartment after two weeks, and he had been unable to sell or keep the one they had shared, having moved most of his stuff into Harvey's loft by now. Their relationship had been common knowledge among their closest friends for a few weeks now, without either of them having had to tell or any of them commenting on it, and it was fine that way. Donna had made but one comment regarding it, saying that it had been about time, and that she had seen it coming from miles away. Mike, however, wasn't sure if he had, and he doubted Harvey had as well. Either way, they hadn't talked about it, and it was fine that way.

Mike Ross had always had those nights, since his teenage years, where he woke up early and just couldn't get back to sleep for no reason, his body convinced that he had rested enough. That morning had been one of those, and he had slipped from the bed they shared to grab clean clothes and go shower already, figuring maybe he could take the time to make decent breakfast so that his lover would eat at home before leaving rather than pick something small up on the way like he had been doing for the past months, basically ever since Jessica had left the company in his and Louis' care. He had been pushing himself to the edge, and Mike knew it. It worried him rather often.

He had been standing in front of the wardrobe, making a selection from the amount of clothes that he had brought into the other man's home, finally deciding on a very thin navy blue tie, when a soft sigh had come from the bed, pulling his curiosity and his presence to the man in the bed. Without thinking, he had walked over half-naked, already having taken off his shirt, tie still in hand, and sat down on the edge of the bed, just to look at the man he loved in the early morning light.

He had sat there for several minutes now, never getting tired of just watching the small expressions flit across Harvey's face as he slept. He looked tired even in his sleep, and Mike could tell how tired he really was by the way he didn't even seem to notice that Mike was sat there looking over him. Harvey Specter was incredibly perceptive, and Mike had never known him any different than him waking up as soon as his gaze had fallen on him in the past. Maybe it had something to do with how comfortable he was with Mike now. The younger man doubted it, though. It probably had something more to do with just how exhausted to the bone he was from doing the job he loved.

A brief glance at the glowing horizon filtering in through the large open windows followed by a glance at the clock on the bedside table next to him told Mike that it was a quarter past five in the morning. In half an hour only, Harvey's alarm would go off, he would do what he needed to do in order to get himself ready to go to work, work his ass off all day and then come home, barely have time to eat and sit with Mike on the couch for a bit before retreating to bed to do the same thing over again the next day. Over the course of the past few days, it had been just that, just hugs and chaste kisses, and Mike missed being close to Harvey. He missed spending himself inside the other man, forgetting the world around them. Every time lately when they had touched one another, when things would have gone further in the past, he had seen the want in Harvey's eyes, clouded by a haze of sleepiness that had just made it impossible for them to continue down the path it would have lead to before.

As Harvey shifted in the bed just slightly, Mike suddenly became incredibly aware of how human he was. As Harvey's lips parted in his sleep just slightly and he released a soft moan that reminded of all the times they had made love in that same bed, of Harvey's panting above him as he pushed inside Mike, the younger man couldn't help but feel himself twitch in his sleeping pants, and he unconsciously gripped onto the silky soft tie tighter, reminding himself of the fact that he was still holding it. Looking down into his hands before looking back at Harvey, he made a split-second decision. Harvey would kill him for it, but he could use the extra sleep, and they could use their personal time. Hopefully, as he progressed through his plan, Harvey wouldn't mind too much.

Reaching over slowly, Mike ran his fingertips over the small nob at the back of the fancy clock and flipped the switch, effectively turning the alarm off so that he could turn all of his attention to Harvey and Harvey, in turn, could turn all of his attention to him that morning. Biting his lip, he felt himself grow inexplicably hard at the mere thought of what he was about to do. They had been the impatient couple who had ended up 'accidentally' fucking in the kitchen or in other convenient places when the need had risen a tad too high, but never had they been the kind to purposefully use restraining methods. Mike wasn't sure exactly what made him do it, but the idea of forcing Harvey to lay back and enjoy and let him do all the work, he liked.

He felt himself grow even harder in his sleeping pants as he ran his fingertips over the silky soft fabric of the thin tie and reached over, wrapping it around Harvey's one wrist, gently lifting it above his head, then the other, tying it in each other before pulling and looping it around one of the slats of the slatted bed base. He quickly found that no matter how long and thin the tie was, it would be quite an art to force it to be long enough to do what he wanted with it. Pulling harder, he was interrupted by a sleepy, confused, "Mike…?"

Looking down into deep hazel eyes, Mike wasn't entirely surprised that the movement had woken the other man up. No matter how tired he was, anyone would have woken up from that rough handling. Forcing himself to look away for now and telling himself he would have more than enough chance to look into his man's eyes later, he focused his attention to finishing tying Harvey up to the slatted bed frame before he fully realized what was going on and pulled away. Just as he tightened the last knot, confirming to himself that he had done his job right, that seemed to happen and the man underneath him yanked at the restraints.

As he shifted his gaze from his handiwork to the lawyer in their shared bed, he was met with a frown of annoyance and a quirked brow, as if Harvey was wondering what the fuck he thought he was doing. The question was evident in his expression despite his lack of speech, but nonetheless, Mike couldn't help a small smile from coming onto his lips. He pressed a flat hand against his lover's bare chest, gently digging his nails in. "We need us time. I'm pretty sure you can go in later for once after all the long days you've been having," he said, and he could see the frown on the other man's forehead deepening for a moment as he obviously disagreed with what was said and then slowly but surely smooth away from his face as he seemed to find reason in Mike's argument, if not in the hopeful look on his face. Maybe it was a bit of resignation, too, as he realized he wasn't in a good position to disagree at the moment.

Holding his lover's gaze a few more seconds, a wicked grin spread across Mike Ross' face before he leaned down to press his lips to Harvey's chest, right beside where his hand was resting, moving open-mouthed kisses down, his hand following in their wake. By the time he reached the end of Harvey's rib cage, he could tell by the quickly growing tent in the other man's pants that his actions were appreciated, whether Harvey told him so or not. A brief glance up to the lawyer's face offered him the view of Harvey Specter clenching his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes obviously heavy-lidded. Mike knew he had won before he moved down to where Harvey needed him the most, as he did him. He doubted they would show up to work before lunch.


End file.
